


This Place is Gonna Be Your Home

by Elise_Davidson (orphan_account)



Series: 25 Ways to Sing [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: 25 Ways to Sing, Challenge Response, F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:37:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Elise_Davidson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Look, Sunshine...this is how it is now. I'm gonna make this place your...well, a home."</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Place is Gonna Be Your Home

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the unnecessary fandom spam! I was doing my series wrong :(
> 
> Song: "Home"-Phillip Phillips

Lightning looks out at the landscape with a warrior's eyes. She trains her senses to the things that pose danger, to the holes in their fortress that signify weakness to their security. There isn't much here to keep them safe; everywhere is overrun with cieth and monsters and native creatures. She flexes her hand over her weapon, and wonders how much training the new military will require in order to keep them safe.

There's a casual sliding of material beside of her, a shift in the grass, that lets her know Fang has sidled up next to her. The Pulsian woman says nothing, but only glances at the landscape with the same calculating stare.

"Home isn't all it's cracked up to be, princess," Fang says lightly, and ignores the way Lightning continues to scowl.

"I'm not looking at home. I'm looking at how to rebuild and restructure." Lightning's hand is steady on the hilt of her gunblade. She's twitchy enough, nostalgic enough of what she's fought here, that her fingers appear more trigger-happy than stable.

Fang shrugs, and tips her face into the humid breeze. "You say rebuild and restructure. I say it's home so long as the people who you consider family are with you."

Lightning thinks of Serah…pretty, alive, non-crystal Serah who was helping look after children and calming some of the younger adults back at the campground several miles away. She thinks of Snow, who's using his pull with NORA and Hope to encourage others to stay strong, to stay aware. She thinks of Vanille, who's using Bahtik to amuse some of the frightened youngsters with Serah.

Fang is sitting on a grassy cliff's edge, eyeballing the same dangers that she is.

Lightning sighs, and the sound is weaker and more pathetic than she would like, but dammit, she's been strong for long enough, she's been combatant and resistant long enough. Isn't it time she finally accepted something? Finally gave in?

What she does instead is stare out into the lands, and considers sniping some of the gorganosopids preying upon the chocobos.

Fang settles more beside of her with a contented sigh, and carefully grabs Lightning's hand—the one that is settled on her weapon. "You're not alone, princess…and I'll show you. We'll make this place a home."

Lightning feels something break in her a bit. She doesn't give into it, though she does finally break her stare with the landscaping to look at Fang. "What makes you so sure that this will ever be a home?"

Fang shrugs, and her slender, tanned fingers tighten on Lightning's—enough that Lightning can feel calluses through the open portions of her fingerless gloves. "This place has always been my home—the demons, the fears, the uncertainty. Cocoon was a cage, sunshine. This is life."

Lightning stares out again, and she tips her hand to lace her fingers with Fang's. "How are your tracking skills?"

"Impeccable," Fang answers automatically. "Why?"

Lightning smirks into the land again, and tilts her own face to the breeze. "You and I are running the security show into the outlands from camp. I want to know that I can be found if I get lost."

"Pay no mind to that," Fang chides lightly, and it's more affectionate than she means it to be. "These demons can smell fear; you and I both know that…and you won't be alone anyway."

Lightning nods, but she nearly jumps out of her cynical skin when Fang grasps her chin.

"You're not alone, sunshine," Fang says, and there's a fierceness to her voice that makes Lightning crumble a little bit more. "I'm gonna make this place a home for all of us."

Lightning isn't sure why she believes it, but she does. She grasps Fang's wrist lightly, and skims her thumb over the bump under the skin.

Fang's eyes are alight with determination and affection, and perhaps something a bit deeper. "You just hold onto me as we go."

Lightning doesn't attempt to move her body away, doesn't try to make Fang release her. Instead, she holds her gaze steady. "Steady as we go."

xxxxxxxxxxxFINxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
